


Ninfa

by Nande_chan



Category: Claymore
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue, No Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo había sido monótono, apático. Hasta ese día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninfa

**Author's Note:**

> Beteado por sirem, muchas gracias nena!
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito para el especial de septiembre de retos a la carta.

Solía pasar por espesos bosques, tan verdes, con un aroma embriagante y árboles tan altos que hacían que pareciera como si el cielo estuviese más cercano y fuera verde en lugar de azul. También pasaba por grandes llanuras, aparentemente sin fin, ya que se extendían más allá del horizonte. Pasaba también por montañas, aquellas que para cualquier humano parecían tan altas e infranqueables. Todos, sin lugar a dudas, lugares hermosos y fascinantes.

Sin embargo, ella había dejado de fijarse en ellos, la monotonía la había absorbido por completo. Caminar por largo tiempo, detenerse cada dos o tres días a comer, beber y descansar tan solo unos momentos y, en ocasiones, a esperar sus órdenes. Después, llegar al pueblo o ciudad que hubiese solicitado sus servicios, matar al Yoma y volver a comenzar con el ciclo. Todo era siempre lo mismo, ninguna diferencia.

Para Teresa, ya no significaban nada los hermosos lugares que veía, después de todo eran  _solo_  un lugar más, algo en donde estás de paso y que, seguramente, pronto olvidarás. No tenía objeto tratar de recordarlos ni fijarse en ellos, era tan solo un gasto de energía. Hacía tiempo que las asustadas caras de los humanos también habían dejado de importarle, siempre era lo mismo, no tenía sentido esperar algo distinto. Un Yoma débil creyéndose el ser más fuerte del universo, tampoco representaba ninguna novedad; siempre morían con los primeros ataques.

Definitivamente, la vida de Teresa había sido invadida por la monotonía, lo cual la llevó a un estado de apatía, de desinterés y de seguir con su rutina por inercia más que por convicción o deseos por vivir.

Hasta ese día.

El día que todo comenzó a venirse abajo. Muchos dirían que fue su peor error, pero ella no lo considera así. Su vida, hasta entonces apática, adquirió un nuevo sentido. Ahora tenía alguien por quién vivir, no podía morir, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Clare, la pequeña niña. Cuando ella apareció, lo primero que pasó por la mente de Teresa fue que era una molestia. Pero la insistencia de la niña hizo que Teresa cambiara de parecer, que comenzara a fijarse de nuevo en los paisajes, en los humanos, que volviera a sentir. Clare era como una pequeña ninfa, una que había hecho que los árboles volvieran a ser fascinantes, que los lagos volvieran a reflejar la montañas, que el viento volviera a chocar contra su rostro, que recordara lo que era sentir el agradecimiento y la necesidad de proteger a los demás.

Ella había regresado a Teresa el deseo de vivir. Por eso, Teresa no podía morir, no ahora que tenía una razón para vivir.


End file.
